In recent years, display technology has been developed from two-dimensional (2D) images to three-dimensional (3D) images with the development of technology. Today, most of the liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are equipped with the 3D image display function and thereby providing the stereo visual experience to users. The 3D image display technologies can be realized by many means; wherein the passive 3D display technology has to be used with polarized glasses for separating the right-eyed and left-eyed images by way of space partitioning or time division.
However, in the current passive 3D display technology, the space partitioning might result in a halved resolution, decreasing brightness and insufficient vertical viewing angle. Therefore, some of the liquid crystal switching units is designed by way of the time division, such as the electrically controlled birefringence (ECB) or optically compensated birefringence (OCB) is a switch cell to make the time division, so as to improve the aforementioned halved resolution, decreasing brightness and insufficient vertical viewing angle issues.
To generate an electric field perpendicular to the liquid crystals and thereby changing the tile angles of the liquid crystals, the conventional liquid crystal switching unit needs a retardation film adhered on a side thereof for the compensation of the optical retardation. In addition, the conventional liquid crystal switching unit further needs a compensation film adhered on the other side thereof to improve the viewing angle. Thus, the additional retardation film and the compensation film accordingly raise the manufacturing cost of the 3D image display apparatus.